


I Think I Maybe Think Too Much

by bavalon18



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavalon18/pseuds/bavalon18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy plans on playing coy when she sees him but when she walks into work, Jake is sitting at her desk and he looks wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Maybe Think Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to break into Brooklyn Nine-Nine fic with the Jake/Amy fanfic exchange and it kind of kicked my ass. My chosen prompt was established Jake and Amy, the couple breaks up and they can’t even figure out how they broke up (obviously they end up back together.   
> I do have another two stories I’m working on (one is a prequel hinted at in this story) so all of the constructive feedback you have is appreciated!  
> Title comes from Pink's Blow Me (One Last Kiss)

“Oh God. Why did you let me drink so much?” Amy said, rolling over to look at Jake.

Who wasn’t in his normal spot on the left side of her bed.

Last night was a little fuzzy but she distinctly remembered Rosa pushing Jake and her into a cab she had grabbed for them. That was actually the last thing she remembered.

“Jake!” she yelled, wincing at the volume of her own voice. She waited  a few moments for any response but there was nothing.  With a heavy sigh, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled out of the room. She checked the bathroom and the living room before wandering into the empty kitchen to get a glass of water and her phone.

Maybe he hadn’t drank as much as she thought. Maybe he was out getting bagels (or lunch because it was already one). And all the coffee in New York. Amy was feeling hopeful as she slid her finger along her screen, tapped the Message icon and opened her last conversation with Jake.

And promptly spit out a mouthful of water.

_I cant believe you._

_Me youre the one._

_Screw you_

_WE R DUN_

_FINE WITH ME!_

What the hell happened last night? She remembered them being happy and flirty at the bar. He had looked REALLY good – it was a Saturday night so he was able to forgo shaving that morning and had the really stubbly look she loved and by the time last call had come around, she remembered being desperate to get him back to her place. 

She scanned through her other conversations from last night but it was all just texts from her coworkers at the bar. She scanned back through the texts between her and Jake and the ones before the break up texts ranged from case related to silly to inappropriate.

Her finger hovered over the phone icon to call him and see if he could help her sort out the situation but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. After all, there is at least a 50% chance he owes her an apology. She feels a little guilty leaving it another day but … they’ve been together nine months, his/Gina’s lease is up in two months and despite the fact that they are technically broken up, she decided two months ago that this is it – he’s really the one. So it’s a very rare opportunity for her to be alone in her apartment and binge watch season one of Veronica Mars and she’s going to take it. If it’s his fault, it won’t kill him to squirm a day and if it’s hers, well, it won’t kill him to wait.

* * *

Amy plans on playing coy when she sees him but when she walks into work, Jake is sitting at her desk and he looks  _wrecked_ .

“Jake? What’s wrong? Is it your mom?”

He looks back at her momentarily incredulous before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the empty briefing room and closing the door. He immediately dropped her arm and took a step back from her before mumbling “Sorry.”

“Jake-“

“No, Amy, I am so sorry. I don’t remember exactly what happened – not that that’s an excuse-but you have to know how sorry I am.”

She was BEYOND confused. “What the hell are you talking about? Didn’t we just have some stupid fight because we were drunk?”

“I don’t know but the only thing I remember is that”- his voice drops lower “your underwear was off, I was down in that area, and then we started yelling at each other.”

Amy looked at him standing there, looking so torn up that her eyes water a little. “I don’t really remember but come on Jake.  Do you really think you would do something like that? Look how terrible you feel about a blurry memory! And you love me. And we’re not actually broken up. I’m sorry that I didn’t call you yesterday, I feel like such a bitch. I love you – let’s just forget this whole stupid thing. Okay?” She grabbed the lapels of his jacket to pull him down for a kiss but he pulled away.

 “No! I mean, yes, let’s stay together if that’s what you want but I don’t want to forget about the fight. I have to know what it was about and then I can feel a lot better.”

“Jake, “she said, her voice full of affection. “Unless someone was hanging out in my bedroom or there are secret cameras, it’s not going to happen.”

For the first time that morning, he actually smiled. “No worries. This case has two of the NYPD’s most incredible detectives on it.” And this time, he leans in to kiss her.

Their lips meet briefly before the door to the briefing room swings open and Amy moves back from him.

“Oh. Thank God you two are back together,” said Rosa in her normal deadpan.

“Thanks,” said Jake, rolling his eyes.

“No, seriously,” said Rosa. “I’m not interested in getting a non-booty call message at 3:30 in the morning about whether Jake did or didn’t fuck up your relationship. And definitely not interested in getting 25 messages about it. Although it was entertaining to see your desperation escalate with each new message.”

 “Okay, great. Thanks so much” said Jake, opening the door to bolt.

“No, wait! You wanted to know what we fought about, let’s see the desperate messages,” said Amy with a grin.

“He never said. It was all just whiny romantic bullshit. You’d probably be into it,” Rosa said, pointing at Amy.

“Okay but you were the last one to see us, right? You put us in a cab, I remember that. Were we snapping at each other?”

Rosa smirked. “I put you in a cab after I found you with your hand down his pants in the back hallway by the bathrooms. I wasn’t worried you were going to break up, I was worried that you were going to have another incident in the backseat of the cab.”

“Okay, thanks so much Rosa, that’s all we needed,” said Amy, pushing a grinning Jake out the door and into the bullpen.

“Hey guys… aww, did you make up?” asked Charles as he saw Amy and Jake walk out of the break room door.

“Sort of – neither of us knows what we fought about and Amy just wants to call it good.”

“Because we love each other and want to be together so what the hell is the point?” said Amy, exasperated.

“Jake, Amy is right. Your texts made no sense, you two have a beautiful relationship, why ruin this with a quest to prove that you were right?”

“It’s a quest for truth, justice, and maintaining the integrity of the Jake Peralta way,” said Jake.

“When we first started dating, all your little quirks that annoyed me started to fade away. They’re coming back around.”

* * *

Jake had continued his investigation among their coworkers that had been at the bar and she really had only learned one thing – while she remembered that she couldn’t wait to get Jake home that night, her coworkers presented it as she… couldn’t wait to get him home.

“I’m really disappointed that our coworkers are so into double standards,” Amy complained as they walked the stairs up to Jake’s apartment that evening. “It sounds like you were fairly engaged in all of it as well.”

“I think the only double standard is people get way more joy out of bringing up drunken behavior of uptight people than…” he trailed off pointing at himself.

“I thought you would be happy - a whole day of finding out various ways that I was all over you in public. Although let me make it clear that while it’s not necessarily something that I want to do all the time, there’s nothing wrong with a woman being forward,” she said primly before taking in his distracted look. “Doesn’t it make you feel better to know that clearly I was interested in sex so there’s-”

“Come on Amy, you’re a cop. How many times is the guy not guilty because the girl was totally into it earlier in the night?” Jake asked, pulling his keys out his pocket as they reached his door.

“You have to get over this!”

“Dude, your lady forgave you. Nice,” said a voice behind him. Amy turned around to see Jake’s neighbor who she thought was named Dalton. She didn’t really know much about him other than he was an obvious stoner and Gina said that when she lived here, he was a decent booty call. Neither of these details made her want to get to know him any better.

“Yeah, she, wait, what? Forgave me? Did I tell you what we fought about?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well, we don’t remember and we spent the whole day trying to figure it out so if you could fill us in, that would be great,” said Amy.

“When I ran into him Saturday, he told me he passed out and you kicked him out,” Dalton said.

“I kicked you out for passing out? Why would I do that?”

“That’s it?” asked Jake. “That really doesn’t seem like Amy. She usually delights in abusing me after I pass out.”

“It’s true, I’ve perfected several eye makeup techniques that way.”

“Guy, that’s what you said. You passed out and she got super pissed.”

“Oh my God, Jake, I’m so sorry. I should never have kicked you out. Who knows what could have happened to you wandering around the city wasted late at night? I’m glad you actually made it home.”

“It’s fine. You were drunk too, it’s not like either of us was thinking straight. We might need to start really thinking about how much we drink though.”

“Ugh. I still feel awful. Why would that make me so mad?”

“Oh, well, you passed out in the middle of giving her some tongue love so I think that’s why she wasn’t so cool with it.”

They both stared at Dalton in silence. Dalton seemed to think this meant they needed further clarification of what he means and gives a quick demonstration with his tongue and fingers.

“Oh my God,” Amy said, burying her head in her hands.

“Uh, thanks Dalton. Appreciate the info,” Jake said as he opened the door and ushered her in.

“You should make that up to her, dude,” Dalton suggested as Jake closed the door behind them.

 “So I’m still sorry,” said Jake. “But I also feel a lot better now.”

“You told your stoned neighbor about our sex acts?”

“Okay, one, that was a failed sex act,” he said. “Maybe not my best defense. But two, I was super drunk at the time and that guy was for sure stoned, so who knows what I actually said? I’m sorry.”

“It’s… it’s fine.”

“Amy,” Jake said, pulling her to him. “I was super drunk.”

“I know. It just doesn’t feel great to spend all day hearing people talk about how boring I usually am and then find out my boyfriend passed out while we were fooling around.”

“Amy, I don’t think you’re boring ANYWHERE. But if you want, I’ll let you prove it to me, right here, right now.”

“I think you’re the one that’s supposed to be making something up to me,” Amy said with a smile.

“So let’s both put in our respective effort and it will be a win-win.”  

 

 

 

  
 


End file.
